Ocean Eyes
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: 'Those eyes of hers were such a crystal clear blue, that for him it was like looking into a calm pool of water; an ocean without waves or even ripples. And just like with water, he could see his reflection.' Discord muses while watching Pinkie Pie sleep. Discord/Pinkie. Fluffy drabble, AU.


**...**

**Ocean Eyes**

**...**

Scarlet pupils met the blinding rays of the sun.

The spirit of chaos groaned, turning his head away from the bright rays leaking into the room from the window above the bed. He sat up, groggily rubbing his tried eyes. _That girl can sure throw a party,_ he thought, yawning rather loudly. He hated waking up in the morning. It was always the time of day he felt weakest, and he despised feeling so weak and tired. Lucky for him, he had a marefriend who had enough energy to share.

_Speaking of..._

Discord felt something light pressing up against him. He glanced down, surprised to find a familiar small pink form curled up beside him, her head lying against his chest. The owner of the bed he was currently lying on. He was genuinely shocked that she was still sleeping, for normally when he woke up in the mornings she would already be wide awake, either at work downstairs making baked goods or waiting for him to wake up. Instead of not being there at all or eagerly bouncing up and down, singing for him to wake up, Pinkie Pie was fast asleep, lying against him like she did every night. He remembered suddenly that she had that day off, but that didn't rid the shock. Off or not, she would usually be awake by then. She_ always_ woke up before he did.

He nearly laid back down for an extra hour or two more of sleep, but forced himself awake so he could watch her. Seeing her so calm and peaceful, unlike her overly perky and cheerful usual self... It was odd yet calming to him. Discord smiled wearily, leaning down to press his lips against her head. He kept his snout lightly pressed into her wild pink mane, inhaling her cupcake and cotton candy scent; a combination which he found perfect in a mare. But Pinkie was one of a kind, and it was for that reason he knew only her mane could have the two scents he loved most in the world. That—among the other things that made Pinkie special and unique—made her the most perfect mare in his eyes.

Still... despite how tranquil Pinkie looked as she slept, Discord preferred her when she was wide awake. Besides his friend Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie was the only other mare who completely represented her Element of Harmony. The title of _'Element of Laughter'_ which Pinkie held could not fit any other mare, no matter what. Nopony could be as happy and giggly as her, even in the face of danger. His expression hardened for a moment. Danger didn't and wouldn't ever exist now that he was there to protect her, and he would make sure that nothing would harm the light in her soul; the very light that kept the fire of joy burning deep within Pinkie's heart. The light he yearned for his entire life, which he now _finally_ had. At the end of the dark tunnel that was his previous thousand years in stone—planning revenge and never ending chaos for Equestria—was her; _his_ light.

Discord leaned back just a bit, watching to see if she was about to wake up. Instead, she continued to breathe softly, still caught in a deep slumber. The only movement from her body was the slight twitching of her ear. He resisted the urge to kiss her again.

Deep down, he wished Pinkie _would_ wake up. Even though she looked so comfortable lying against him, he wanted her to open those enchanting blue eyes of hers. Those eyes of hers were such a crystal clear blue that for him it was like looking into a calm pool of water; an ocean without waves or even ripples. And just like with water, he could see his reflection.

Discord sighed, lying back down. _She'll wake up soon... better get as much sleep as I can before that happens._ Pinkie moved her head, pressing her face deeper into his chest. The draconequus smiled, wrapping his lion arm around her small form. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall back into his previous slumber.

When he saw his reflection in Pinkie's ocean eyes, he didn't see a monster.

Instead, he saw hope.

* * *

**A/N: Am I the only one who loves Pinkie's eye color the most out of the other Mane 6?**

**...anyway, just a cute random fluff Discopie drabble. X3 It can be taken as AU. In fact... it****_ is_**** AU.**

**Not much else to say, except please review if you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
